grimadventuresfandomcom-20200223-history
Negative Continuity
One of the things ''The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy ''is best known for having Negative Continuity. The series often features characters stuck in a situation impossible to get out of or suffer from things that can't be undone, only for things to go back to normal the next episode. This is a list of occurences. Season 0 (Grim and Evil) * "A Dumb Wish": Mandy wishes everyone except herself off the face of the earth. * "Tastes Like Chicken": It's heavily implied that Mandy ate Irwin. * "Something Stupid This Way Comes": Nergal turns everyone (including the main trio and the viewer) into his zombies at the end of the episode. * "Beasts and Barbarians": Irwin is left hanging on a branch in a bottomless pit. * "Little Rock of Horrors: Everyone except Grim and Billy gets their brains sucked out by the Brain Eating Meteor; Mandy turns into said alien when her brain is sucked out. Season 1 * "Son of Nergal": Many of the body's that Nergal Jr. possesed are left undiscovered, such as Sperg, Mindy, and Irwin. Billy gets possesed at the end. * "Go-Kart-3000": Sperg and Grim plummet into a fault which most likely leads to the underworld. * "Halls of Time": Grim, Billy, Mandy, and Irwin regress in age to the point of non-existance. * "Grim for a Day": Grim and Billy turn into each other after wearing each others clothes. * "Chicken Ball Z": Mandy buys out Bunny Island from Hector Con Carne, thus residing there, making Ghastly and Skarr her servants. Season 2 * "Nursery Crimes": Pinocchio is turned into a chair and crushed by the weight of the witch. * "Which Came First": Pud'n's limbs are eaten by Sperg. * "Substitute Creature": Jr. forces Sperg to be his pet. Season 3 * "Sickly Sweet": Mandy is completely transformed by the Mask of the Beast. * "Bearded Billy": Hoss is hit with a rapid Hair growth formula, mistaken for a Sasquatch, and held in captivity. * "Test of Time": Billy alters the timeline in multiple way such as, trapping Mandy and his elder self in an unknown barren wasteland, mixing up different time periods in the same setting, and has the entire world into share his key traits (namely a big nose and stupidity.) * "A Kick in the Asgard": Billy switches places with an Asgardian, and Grim and Mandy no longer bother to change things. * "Five O-Clock Shadows": Grim gets stuck with two Mandy's and millions of Billy's. * "Attack of the Clowns": The main trio and Milkshakes get eaten by a clown. * "Complete and Utter Chaos!": The main trio are meshed together. * "Just the Two of Pus": Sperg's face is reduced to eyes only. * "Chocolate Sailor": After being turned into Chocolate and eating all of his body, Billy's head explodes after drinking all of the potions, reducing him to nothingness. * "Toys Will Be Toys": Billy gets trapped in a Dinobinoid box and, due to everyone's lack of concern, goes missing. * "Secret Decoder Ring": Mindy ends up as the eternal guardian of a caved secret, and Grubber goes of to rome Endsville. * "Wild Parts": Billy gives half his nose to a Nose Wizard. Season 4 * "Scythe For Sale": Irwin is turned into a sea monkey, then subsequently eaten by another sea monkey. * "Zip Your Fly": Mindy ends up mouthless; Billy remains with Milkshakes' head as his hand while Milkshake's body has Billy's hand as a head. * "Puddle Jumping": Sperg is eaten by an alligator. * "The Firebird Sweet": Eris has a firebird stuck on her head.